


Failed Mission

by eraleon



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraleon/pseuds/eraleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll succumb to the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failed Mission

He should feel relief. Solace, even— He and Wallace had successfully brought the Regi trio and surrounded the destruction, preventing any further damage to be done. But the problem was… He didn’t. There was no happiness to gain from it. No sadness, either, though. Just… Nothingness. It would’ve been pure bliss because Steven knew he was going to die soon enough, escaping the Earth into the white so he wouldn’t have to deal with the pains anymore. His Mother was waiting for him, after all. Life… Life was just too hard. He wanted to be free; Free from the bindings the world had on him.

Yes… Even with those responsibilities, Steven wanted to be rid of all of them. To let it all go finally and just become one with the world around him. Often, he would do that— With the help of Wallace.

But now there was this overwhelming exhaustion that was taking root-like hold on the Champion, making his bones feel like as if they were about to break from brittleness any second and his mind flooring beneath him. The world spun, and a massive headache controlled the pinnacle of his body, and badly he ached. Possession seemed so much more better than this. This was hell.

There was no emotion he was feeling, no matter how hard he tried. No empathy or sympathy, and when Wallace tried speaking to him, Steven’s eyes gradually slid closed, succumbing to the weights and pressure his trembling body was experiencing. He knew the Gym Leader was mere inches from him, but yet he sounded so far… Like he was lightyears away. Everything wasn’t turning to that blissful, peaceful white Steven had always envisioned and embraced the thought of one day meeting. No, it was this rapidly consuming fatigue blackness that welcomed him with no pleasure at all, no contentment of what he’s done over the past twenty years. No relief that it was finally over and his wish came true.

So at the last second, the Devon Heir would try to steel himself and fight the oncoming exhaustion from controlling the Regis, but as quickly as he mustered the last ditch effort, it had consumed him whole at last. And in mid sentence, his body finally caved and he would collapse from underneath himself— Eyes would shut and there was no graceful smile on his face. Nothing. 

In Steven’s last moments, he didn’t see the world he had wanted to see. He didn’t see his Mom and all the work he had done paid off. All he saw was despair of a failed mission.


End file.
